The effectiveness of a combined program of behavioral skills training and social support development, as a supplement to therapeutic community treatment for drug abusers, is tested. Rehabilitation efforts in drug abuse treatment are empirically assessed and refined. Data from a previous study provides information on skillls training and social support development. The training assists therapeutic community clients in the reentry phase to overcome deficiencies in areas of interpersonal/social relations, tasks, and coping. Approximately 165 clients are used in this sample of predominantly white and male participants. The majority are opiate users, with a wide range of other drug users.